What happens now?
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: (Tomb raider) (Pregnancy) After a drunken night spent with Zip, Lara Croft begins to distance herself from her crew. But soon finds out that there is more to this situation than she first thought. Lara/Zip romance and hurt. Set during and after Tomb raider Legend. Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 When it all began

**Title:** What happens now?  
**Summery:** After a drunken night spent with Zip, Lara Croft begins to distance herself from her crew. But soon finds out that there is more to this situation than she first thought.  
(Tomb raider. Contains pregnancy.)  
**Contains:** Lara/Zip. (Romance and hurt)  
**Genre(s):** Romance. Hurt comfort. Adventure.  
**Characters:** Lara Croft. Zip. Winston Smith. Alister Fletcher.  
**Rating:** T/M.

**A/N:** Hello readers! I would like to say thank you for visiting my profile/fanfictions. I really hope you enjoy it. However, I think I owe some of you an explanation. I know that there are a lot of unfinished fanfictions on my profile.  
Now, "What happened in Bully" and "The Jedi from Earth" will both be deleted and re-written, only because I am not happy with how they turned out.  
"Lara croft ad the Sword of Damocles" and "Haymitch in the third quarter quell" Are being worked on at the moment, I've have been really busy with my GCSEs and have had terrible writers block so things are going slowly.  
I will still be adding to "So deliberately enigmatic" so keep your eyes open.  
I have had a lot of ideas for red dead redemption, star wars and tomb raider fanfictions so there will still be updates in between. I will never leave a fanfiction unfinished. Never.  
I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me through this and being patient. Thank you so much.  
So please enjoy this. (:

**What happens now?**  
**Chapter one.**

Lara took heavy and rapid breaths as she stared down at Amanda's lifeless body. It felt so good to finally have that woman silenced. Lara felt enraged however. All those years Lara had blamed herself for what had happened to her mother. All those years she spent depressed, always wondering what her life would have been like if she had stayed by her mother's side, if she had never discovered the sword. But, at least now she had discovered the truth, she hoped that there could still be a chance for her to find her mother, and chance that she could grab hold of and never release. She just had to believe, like she always had.

"Lara?"

Zip had obeyed her by staying silent, but after this entire event his voice seemed soothing to Lara.

"For years my father believed my mother was alive."

She sighed. "It was what kept him going."

She paused for a moment. To think. To feel. Memories of her parents rolled through her mind, feeling a mixture of emotions, heartbreak and adoration.

"I pitied him for thinking that way."

She admitted, knowing that deep down she had felt that same way. She shook her head and morphed back into her normal self. She strode away from Amanda, confident that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, up to the sword she travelled, collected it as her own.

"Alister, go to the British museum immediately"

She ordered lightly.

"Dress in layers, you'll be there a while." She warned.

"Right! I'm off!" Lara laughed silently at Alister's almost abnormal enthusiasm.

"Zip, call Professor Edington at the laboratory. Arrange a meeting."

"Will do!" Zip enthused. "What should I tell him." Lara took a sharp breathe that was followed by a smirk.

"Tell him…..Tell him my father was right about everything."

She took a tight hold of the zip wire that brought her here, she used all her remaining strength to climb away from this place that held so many heartbreaking memories.

"And that there may still be time to do something about it."

"Okay Lara."

"Has Alister gone offline?" Her words were mainly grunts due to the climb.

"Yeah, he's gone. Just you and me." He laughed.

"Oh, Lucky me!" She sarked.

"Listen, Miss Croft, you and I both know you adore my company!"

"What ever you say!" She laughed. She eventually made it up the rope, took a deep breath and began to jog away.

"How can you possibly run for that long, Lara?"

"A magical thing called exercise allows me to."

"Very funny." He said. Lara only laughed in response. "Lara I think what you did was really brave."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, not many people can take on unknown creatures like that and then suddenly discover a dark secret that's been hidden from you for so long. You seem so collected."

"Thanks, Zip."

"S'alright."

"Maybe you should go make the call, Zip."

"But little Lara will be all by herself." He joked.

"Shut up, you. I'll be fine. Go on."

"Okay then."  
***!***

Zip went offline, but kept his computer on, he liked to keep an eye on her, make sure that she was safe, even though he knew that she could take care of herself, checking on her relaxed him.

"Will Miss Croft be returning home soon?" Winston questioned as he joined Zip to gazed at the computer screen.

"Yeah. She's on her way back from Bolivia. I need to make sure I get this Email sent to the Professor, she asked me to call but you know I hate phone calls." Winston lightly chuckled at Zip's pointless conversation.

He vividly remember an incident where Lara had requested him to perform a similar task over the phone. The moment they answered Zip attracted a stutter and lost his ability to say the right words at right time.

"Is she okay, she doesn't posses any injuries does she?"

"No, she's fine. She's tough as nails."

"I guess your right. Do you know what time she'll be arriving?"

"Probably not until late."

"Well, I promised Miss Croft I'd attend a meeting today, is there anything I can get you before I leave."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Very well, the meeting goes on until late so I'll return tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Try not to set the manor on fire!" Winston joked.

"Don't worry, Buddy. That'll never happen, Well, at least not because of me!" They both laughed.  
***** *** *****

Drenched from head to toe and ears ringing from thunder, Lara burst through the doors of Croft manor. She kicked off her boots and teased her hair out of it's ponytail prison. She trod towards the manors crystal-white sofas-leaving a trail of wet foot prints behind her.

As she allowed her body to dry as she sat next to the fire, she rested Excalibur atop her minute table. She removed her brownish coloured T-shirt, leaving only a tiny and tight white one that clung to her torso.

"Rough day?" She turned to see Zip gazing at her, his hands clutched a champagne bottle and two transparent glasses.

"What's that for?" She questioned.

"Well-" He began. "A good friend of mine has just beat the crap out of some unknown entity and has single handily rebuilt the legendary sword of Excalibur. Now, I think it would be foolish not to celebrate in the right way. Don't you." He flashed her an innocent smile-which she returned. He had always been a good guy.

"Okay then. If you insist."

"A very wise decision, Miss Croft." He filled both glasses with the liquid and handed her one as he at on the sofa-Lara remained on the floor.

"It really isn't that impressive what I do."

"Okay, I know your lying."

"I'm not."

"You must be."

"How?"

"Lara, you've ventured deep into unknown tombs in some of the most dangerous places known to man. You climb up and down the tallest mountains with climbing gear, you go armed with only two pistols, fight of wolves, bears, crocodiles, gorillas and things that shouldn't even exist and you just manage to remain so calm, so collected, it's incredible!" Then there was silence.

"Wow….Zip I….I don't know what to say. Thank you. I never knew you felt like that."

"Well, I do. Even if you do show off a bit!" They both laughed and sipped their drinks.

"Zip, you know that I never show off."

"Says the woman who speeds through Kazakhstan on a motorbike that she hops across ice platforms that are miles above the ground."

"That's just child's play to me!" She joked. Zip threw out several fake coughs that poorly covered the word 'Show off!'

"Oh, very funny!" She sarked. They both shared hysteric laughs. Lara sat up slightly, clicked her spine and groaned.

"Why don't you sit up here?" She took his advice and curled up on the same sofa. They both refilled their glasses.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Well, Alister is travelling to the museum-"

"Winston?" She interrupted.

"He said you asked him to attend some meeting."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten."

"What was that meeting."

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Charming!" They both drank several more glasses of champagne before speaking again.

"Do you think I've made the right choice by doing what I'm doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I go down into undisturbed tombs and uncover all these artifacts and relics and sometimes I think that surely something's are not meant to be found."

"There are many perfectly good reasons for why you do what you do, If anyone ever tells you different you let me know, I'll teach them a lesson." He half joked. Lara giggled almost hysterically. After another glass things became a lot more wobbly.

"I don't think you could ever beat someone up, Zip."

"Yeah I could!"

"Oh, Please! I'm tougher than you!"

"Prove it!" Lara awkwardly leaped on top of Zip, rolled their bodies onto the ground and pinned him down.

"See! I proved you wrong!"

"Well, I wasn't ready!" The both burst out into hysteric laughter-Lara still atop him. But eventually the laughter died down. Lara gazed down at his scruffy face as she straddled his hips. Without thinking-or just being influenced by alcohol, Lara leaned down and smashed her lips to his, Zip eagerly returned the kiss until they both were forced to gasp for air.

"What was that for?" He smirked at her.

"Don't talk-" She mumbled. "-Just kiss me!" He obeyed. Their kisses were feverish-the taste of champagne lingering within their mouths as their tongues danced with each other. Lara tugged his vest over his head to allow her to plant soft kisses down his torso.

Zip flipped them over and mimicked her actions. Lara let out quiet moans as he massaged her breasts. Still kissing his lips-Lara slid Zip's trousers and boxers down his legs and stroked him with her soft hands. Zip let out firm groans of pleasure-making Lara smirk. She pushed him into a kneeling position. She kissed his waist until moved towards his member. She wrapped her lips around him and gently moved them up and down. Zip felt nothing but pleasure, but he wanted more than to be inside her mouth.

"Get on your back?" His voice was filled with a flirtatious tone. Lara obeyed. He positioned himself over her before finally sliding inside. They both gasped at the pleasure of finally being inside each other. His trust her slow to begin with but they soon began to increase in pace and depth. They continued to feverishly kiss over and over. Their moans became louder as they rode out their orgasms. With one final thrust Zip released inside of her. They laid side by side panting, dripping with sweat and still drunk.

"Right, my little tomb raider, I think we should go upstairs."

"But, Zip. I don't want to sleep."

"I wasn't planning on doing any sleeping!"  
***** *** *** *****

**A/N:** Well, there you go, the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up soon! (:

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave reviews, they make my day. :)


	2. Chapter 2 When things began to change

**Title:** What happens now?  
**Summery:** After a drunken night spent with Zip, Lara Croft begins to distance herself from her crew. But soon finds out that there is more to this situation than she first thought.  
(Tomb raider. Contains pregnancy.)  
**Contains:** Lara/Zip. (Romance and hurt)  
**Genre(s):** Romance. Hurt comfort. Adventure.  
**Characters:** Lara Croft. Zip. Winston Smith. Alister Fletcher.  
**Rating:** M.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I really hope you enjoyed chapter one, it might not have been that great but they will get better, after all, the adventure is just beginning. Please read, leave a review and enjoy!

**What happens now?**  
**Chapter two.**

As her eyes fluttered open, Lara's head instantly began to pound. The sunlight that shone through her windows burned her eyes-increasing her pain. It eventually came to her attention that she wore no clothes, neither did the one who lay next to her, Zip. She used all her strength to rise into a sitting position clothes and alcohol bottle were tossed throughout her room. She gave a Zip several nudges.

"Zip! Zip! Bloody wake up! Now!"

"Huh?" As Zip sat up he held his head and yelped in pain. "Erugh! My head!" They both met each others gaze for a short moment, both remember every detail of the previous night-neither of them being comfortable with the revelation in any way. For a while there's was a lingering and awkward silence.

"I take it I should leave?" Zip questioned innocently.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Meet me downstairs, we need to talk."

"Yeah, okay."

Lara turned the other way to allow Zip to collect what he needed as exit. When she heard the door close she curled up in the covers, contemplating her situation. Last night she'd gotten drunk and slept with Zip, once? Twice? Three times? Numbers was the only thing she could remember. A few tears streamed down her cheek, she cared for Zip deeply, but she never wanted anything like this to happen, this could ruin their bond. But the thing that attacked her with fear most of all was that she had no memory of whether they had used protection.

She erased the thought from her mind, she had to clean up her room, sort herself and out and talk to Zip, she needed to ensure that everything seemed normal for when Winston returned, and Alistair would be at the museum, she didn't want to face anyone outside, not today, she could get someone to take the sword to him instead of herself. Lara limped to her wardrobe-trying to keep her head as steady as she could, she threw on some old clothes, a camo vest top, tight black shorts and matching boots, downed some headache tablets and discarded of her old clothes and empty bottle.

She stared at herself through her mirror, she looked pretty awful, she had grey bags underneath her now red eyes, her hair was knotted in it's ponytail and her skin was now wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, she had been through worst, she just had to remain strong.

"I can do this." She told her self. "I can be strong. I can do this." She held her head high and went down to meet Zip. She found him rearranging the sitting area.

"Nice job, looks like nothing happened, were there any bottle down here?"

"No…it was just….messed up."

"Sit down, Zip" She beckoned towards the sofas." He sat beside her-but kept a reasonable distance.

"Okay, first things first, what happened last night was-" A mistake? Not that bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Lara's head was a mess. "-Well, we can't let it happen again." Zip reluctantly nodded. "And we have to make sure the we are the only ones to know about this, only us."

"Yeah…..I agree."

"Zip, I'm sorry that this happened."

"Don't be sorry, It's my fault, I never should have brought out the champagne."

"You were trying to do something nice for me, and I thank you." She gazed into his warm eyes. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."  
"Let's not let this ruin our friendship."

"Of course it won't." They moved in and wrapped their arms around each other for a tender both did care for each other deeply, neither of them wanted that to change.

"Thank you." She whispered. As they separated Lara removed Excalibur from the table, studied it with adoring eyes. "Zip, make arrangement from this to be sent to Alister at the museum."

"Sure thing. Where are you going?"

"Swimming." She replied with a smile. She paced quickly up the stairs, to her room and changed into a small, black bikini and slipped a purple robe over the top. As she walked past Zip's office to get to the pool, she felt his eyes studying her body. She laughed silently. Lara dropped her robe, climb to her diving board and stared down at the water for a moment.

She tried her best to relax as much as she could, but her mind would always bring up memories of the previous night. But despite a hangover, fear of loosing her friend and a pregnancy scare, sleeping with Zip seemed almost….nice. Lara thought that there was more to Zip than she'd first though, maybe one day they could become close, become more than friends, she had to admit she had a tiny crush on him. Lara had only ever felt this kind of affection towards one other person, Kurtis Trent.

After Kurtis' death, Lara tried not to get romantically close to anyone, but, maybe, with Zip she could make an exception. Maybe. But now, it was time for her to relax. Lara morphed from standing into a hand stand on the edge of her diving board. She stayed there, focused yet relaxed, it was like therapy, a way to stay calm in possibly stressful situations. But her chest began to tighten-causing her pain worse than what she'd so far experience with her hangover.

She bent her arms and gracefully threw herself into the cool water. She surface to give her the ability to yelp in pain.

"Just from the hangover." She said aloud. "The hangover, nothing else. I just need to focus on swimming." She did just that, she swam up and down the length of the pool, she didn't stop once, not for a rest, drink, to sooth her pain, nothing. She just kept going.

"Miss Croft!" A voice called out. Lara came to a halt and discovered Winston standing at the opposite end of the pool room.

"Morning, Winston. Back so soon?"

"Seems so. Mr Conway informed me that his boss would be happy to meet with you."

"Excellent."

"They both request that you travel to India"

"That's fine."

"Miss Croft, you don't look well, is there anything I can get you?"

"No….thank you, Winston. I'm probably still tired from all the business in Bolivia. I should be alright in a couple of days."

"If you say so, Miss."

"When do I need to be in India?"

"They told me anytime next month, you just need to select a date and they'll meet you there."

"Very good. Thank you, Winston." He left her with a polite nod. Lara scrambled out of the pool, she lay on the cold tiles clutching her chest and crying with pain.

"Might as well ask Winston if we have any tablets for this, I'll tell him it's stress, not a hangover." She covered her dripping body with her robe and followed in her butler's footsteps-they lead her to Zip's office.

"Lara, the sword is being delivered to Alister as we speak, if things go we'll he'll be able to return by tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"You okay." Zip noted that her armed was wrapped around her ribs and stomach.

"Yeah, Winston do we have anything for chest pains?"

"Yes, I'll fetch you some tablets, I take it it's from tiredness or stress."

"Something like that." Zip flashed her a look that asked her if she was okay, she gave him a pathetic nod in return.

"Here you go, Miss." Winston handed her a glass of ice-cold water and some small white tablets-she didn't take her time when swallowing them.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Lady Croft."

"Zip organise a trip to India will you?"

"You sure? You've only just come back from Bolivia."

"I'm sure, make it within the next four days, Okay?"

"Whatever you say Lara." As Zip typed feverishly Lara scanned his many computer screens, one still contained the information of James Rutland.

"I wonder what Amanda saw in him?" She questioned, not really caring about the answer.

"I dunno. Desperate and lonely girl running after a wealthy guy, they both had a grudge against you so I guess it added to the list of things they had in common."

"Funny!" She sarked. "Both of them were foolish."

"You're right." Lara fell back into a spare desk chair-still clutching her torso. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, probably just stress or a hangover, something along those lines."

"Funny, I'm not getting any pains, apart from my head."

"Everyone's body is different." She pointed out. She was always good at winning their pointless discussions.

"I guess so. I'm sure it'll pass anyway."

"I hope so, It's making me feel slightly queasy."

"If you vomit on any of my computers I'm confiscating your guns for a week."

"That's not fair!" She exclaimed in a child-like voice.

"Well, what I say goes, now hush before I send you to your room without any books!"

"You ruin my life!" They both looked at each other and shared a series of loud laughs. They both wanted more moments between them to be exactly like this one, if Lara could save this moment and keep it safe for when ever she needed to feel happy again, she would.

"Your trip to India is done."

"Thanks. Hey, Winston, what was Mr Conway's boss' name?"

"I believe it was Jacqueline Natla."  
***** *** *****

**A/N:** Well, that's chapter two. I really hope you enjoyed it. I Know that Lara may not have necessarily organised a meeting with Natla but I'm going to pretend she did and that the event in Anniversary took place after legend.  
Chapter three will be up soon.

Please leave reviews. They make my day.


End file.
